


【Thramsay】窥伺

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: 他们最开始是在架上，后来在地上，最后才到了床上。





	【Thramsay】窥伺

那个私生子朝他走了过来。席恩在十字架上痛苦地想道。他根本不用抬头，也不想抬头，实际上也没什么力气再撑起他的头颅。他只是极尽悲惨地挂在那儿，等着如今身居高位的人向他施以任何他灵机一动所想到的招数。  
他过来了。拉姆斯在席恩面前静静地站着，好整以暇地望着他，不言不语，也没有动作，就这么双手环胸，饶有兴致地打量他宝贵的造物，嘴角噙着席恩看不到的冷冷微笑。  
Power play。席恩喘息。我知道这个。我熟悉。他默默想着，僵持下去，席恩·葛雷乔伊，僵持，对峙，先动作的总是输家。胜负？他感到苦涩。其实并没有什么意义……他想，输的总是我罢了。  
但他仍然没有抬起头来。  
拉姆斯今天格外有耐心。他在那儿站了那么久，久到席恩几乎压抑不住自己的恐惧就要爆发出第一声啜泣。拉姆斯动了。他又向前逼进一步，直接揪着囚徒的头发迫使他昂起头。他的手指也抚上了席恩伤痕累累的肉体。颈项，锁骨，胸腹。拉姆斯的手指似乎也像他指间飞旋的小刀，席恩再一次感到自己沦为了待宰的羔羊。他又要流泪了。  
然而席恩恍惚感觉到今天拉姆斯的手指传递出了一些其他的意味。他的头被控制着高昂，喉结脆弱地暴露在屠刀面前，而刀锋正轻缓地掠过，一次，又一次。  
切开它吧。席恩想道，切开它，放我死去。他的妄想使喉结上下滚动了一次。  
拉姆斯见状咧开嘴角。“席恩大人。”语气里满是席恩熟悉的轻慢嘲讽。他的手指撤向席恩的锁骨，嘴唇凑向席恩耳畔：“你在想什么？嗯？”他的气息喷在席恩脸旁，头发在他的脸上刮蹭，鼻息在席恩颈侧流连来去，像极了犬类狩猎时亮出獠牙前的试探。  
他想干什么……席恩在他的手中疲惫地想，这又是什么把戏，我好累。真的好累，放过我。  
“嗯？”拉姆斯似乎把玩够了，猛然撕开最后一道防线。他的唇咬上席恩的唇，得到了一声短促而虚弱的呻吟。席恩想要挣脱，拉姆斯一击即退，玩味似的舔过自己的双唇。囚徒的手足都被束缚，这具躯体还有哪里属于我呢。他还没有夺去我的眼睛，他想。于是拉姆斯看到了席恩愤恨的目光。噢，这反抗使拉姆斯心情大好，他的手指描画着席恩的唇形，笑意越来越深，随即第二次闯入了那片几无防御的领地。  
席恩绝不会认为这是一个来自拉姆斯的吻。这就是他今天的新玩法吗？他开始挣扎。这就是他想出来的新招数。是的。用来击溃我的。新的手段。但他的身体被木架和拉姆斯前后夹击，徒劳的扭动也只是使他的刑具发出细弱而甜腻的吱呀声响。  
拉姆斯的舌强硬地越过席恩口中残破的藩篱，他的囚徒却依然死命阻止了他的进犯。拉姆斯停了下来，抓住席恩头发的五指默然加力，席恩的眼里闪着泪光，喉咙里咕囔着模糊难辨的请求：“Please…”  
拉姆斯唇齿间的血腥味道更令他兴致大增。他的舌尖舔过一颗血滴，脸上的肌肉因短暂的刺激而极细微地抽搐一下。笑容开始变得兴奋而邪恶。又一滴血珠凝结成形，拉姆斯的食指将它挑起，轻轻缓缓地抹在席恩的唇上。  
他的囚徒在呜咽。拉姆斯拭去席恩脸颊上的泪痕，附耳轻声道：“大人，你在哭什么呢？”  
*  
当他不再被困在那个十字木架上的时候，他拥有了一个新的名字，和一项新的游戏。  
“Reek”他的主人站在床边，上扬着音调呼唤他。  
他走过去依照主人的意愿跪下。眼神向上看去，他看到拉姆斯的目光下垂，于是他默默收回了视线，伸手握住了主人的裤带。  
“你的眼睛，Reek”拉姆斯的声音从奴隶的头顶传来，“我说过多少次了。”  
“看着我。”  
随着拉姆斯的裤子滑落，Reek的目光又一次望向了那双淡色的眼眸。  
如今他的喉舌掌握了新的技巧。他感受着口腔里的空间逐渐被挤占，到有些不适，到……他知道就要到了。果然，他接受了主人的示意，解开了自己身上的系带。  
“上来。”他的主人在床上命令他。  
他明白这是什么意思。他抿着嘴唇上了床，在下一步之前他必须先准备好自己。  
“真乖。”他的主人微微笑着观看他。他默默爬过去。  
在床上他总是能有一些平时不可能有的小小特权，比如和拉姆斯的肢体接触，比如能够在舒适的床上盖着被子睡觉，比如可以免于各种千奇百怪的刑罚，又比如能得到一个和善的拉姆斯。  
他的主人在床上几乎总是与平常判若两人。Reek坐在拉姆斯身上前后摆动的时候想着。他的目光依旧被拉姆斯困锁，拉姆斯的双手也从他的大腿滑上他的臀部，最后滑进他未脱去的衣衫。他看见那双冷淡的眼睛里泛起恶作剧般的笑意，身体里不属于他的东西猛然前进。  
他的主人被他猝不及防的惊呼逗笑，腾出一只手来把玩他脖子上那根黑乎乎的布条。他不被允许将它摘下，即使当他全身上下不着寸缕。  
拉姆斯的手指顺着它在Reek的脖颈上环游一周，在后颈悄悄探上布条内的肌肤。他的宠物眼神一惊，拉姆斯仍旧径自从内侧抚摸，到侧颈，到喉头。他的双手出其不意地扯掉了他的小宠物身上唯一用于蔽体的布料，满意地看到他在他身上受惊一震。  
Reek忽然感到自己陷入了松软的床垫，他的主人正俯身看着他。在冲撞中他的主人甚至还颇有闲情地分出一只手来抚慰他的脸颊，撩去他额前的发绺。  
他想要向后仰去，但他的视线不可以离开他的主人的眼睛。  
他的腿架在拉姆斯腰侧，双手无力地搭住拉姆斯的肩头。在床上他的身体不可以离开拉姆斯。他记得他的主人这样告诫他。  
拉姆斯在勾画他留下的伤痕。  
从前眼中屈辱的苦难如今都宛如恩赏。  
他的眼中又一次蓄积起泪水。拉姆斯似乎很喜欢看他哭，并且总是有层出不穷的办法来实现这一爱好。拉姆斯的唇此时又靠近来，他亲吻小宠物的眼睑，一下，又一下，直到泪水将他的双唇濡湿。他将这点咸涩的液体送入他的小宠物的唇舌，收获了小宠物断续的细碎哭腔。拉姆斯扯开薄唇笑了。  
如今他完全地占有了他的小宠物。  
“你的每一寸都是我的，Reek”拉姆斯在他的小宠物口中宣告，“从名字，到身体，到灵魂。每一寸。”  
“呜……”Reek又一次被顶出了眼泪，细小的水滴迅速潜入了发际，残缺的双手攀附在拉姆斯肩头颤抖。


End file.
